


Звёзды 3000

by Ailuropoda_Aprica



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adventure, Drama, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Songfic, Tony Stark Lives, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuropoda_Aprica/pseuds/Ailuropoda_Aprica
Summary: Люди тянутся к звёздам, некоторые — вроде Тони Старка — даже больше, чем кто-либо ещё.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	Звёзды 3000

**1**   
_Звёзды с неба падают бисером,  
Я сижу на окне под звездами…_

  
На тускло-сиреневом небе мерцали маленькие белые звездочки. С поверхности густо-золотого озера поднимались такие же золотистые пузыри и плавно устремлялись ввысь, слипаясь в более крупные сферы и наоборот, распадаясь на множество мелких. На фоне чёрных камней и скал их танец выглядел завораживающе волшебно.

Протянув руку, чтобы коснуться одного из пузырей, Тони ощутил его упругую поверхность, и тут свет померк.

Он открыл глаза и обнаружил себя в хорошо знакомой спальне рядом с тихо сопящей Пеппер, но от образа танца золотистых пузырей в мерцающей сиреневой ночи избавился отнюдь не сразу и с колоссальной неохотой.

Старательно тихо, но тяжело вздохнув, Тони вылез из-под тёплого одеяла и босиком приблизился к открытому окну с видом на июльское ночное озеро. В отличие от инопланетной, земная ночь ощущалась более шумной, шелестящей, живой и прохладной, но с подоконника отлично просматривались россыпью всё те же маленькие белые звёзды.

**2**   
_Кто летал — тем бояться нечего,  
Кто летал — тот с заданием справился._

  
Он вернулся в мир живых десять дней назад, в чародейский особняк Стивена Стрэнджа, и с удивлением обнаружил, что пропустил почти год. Впечатляюще подросла малышка-Морган, заматерел Паучок, умудрился завести роман с горячей тётушкой Мэй Паркер Хэппи.

Ему были рады так, что это вылилось во всепланетную эйфорию — люди массово записывали благодарные видео и заваливали ими социальные сети, просили адрес, чтобы прислать подарок, и занимали этими самыми подарками одну за другой комнаты в главном здании Старк Индастрис. Его каждый час звали в эфир на телевидение, радио и в онлайн, как снег на голову падали чиновники от простых клерков до госсекретаря, президента США и генсека ООН.

Его любили так, как никогда прежде, а голоса сомневающихся и подозревающих в том, что это был какой-то трюк, тонули в море людского обожания, то и дело расплескивающегося в виде корявых рисунков и профессиональных картин, граффити на стенах домов и срочно снимаемых фильмов.

Ему аплодировали, стоило лишь на миг показаться на сколь-либо оживлённой улице, а особо эмоциональные граждане всячески старались прикоснуться, как к новой всеобщей святыне.

Ему присуждали все возможные национальные и международные премии и делали кавалером орденов.

Ему... было нечего больше желать в том, что касалось всеобщего признания. Мир не требовал спасения, близкие чувствовали себя прекрасно, стараясь далеко не отходить и засыпая рассказами о том, что он пропустил и...

…открывая глаза ночью после очередного сна с бескрайним, почему-то сиреневым космосом и пляской золотистых пузырей, он почти ненавидел себя за то, насколько ему всё равно. Насколько безразличны вселенская любовь, любые формы благодарности и обожания, все слова мира и всё доступное признание. Насколько пустыми кажутся даже самые искренние речи и откровенно ненужными титулы, должности и услуги.

Он прожил так десять дней и на одиннадцатую ночь смог признаться самому себе в том, что ему осточертела эта шумная планета Земля.

* * *

От праздничного ужина и приглашений от Пеппер Стрэндж и Вонг отнекивались с первого дня, вежливо отвечая ей, что их не за что благодарить. Но в итоге всё же явились — чтобы спустя пару минут столкнуться с громадным энтузиазмом Питера и Морган, которой этот самый Питер по секрету шепнул, что колдун умеет творить очень яркие и впечатляющие чудеса. Наблюдая за ними со стороны, Тони машинально отвечал на вопросы Роуди и Хэппи, улыбался при виде помогающих Пеппер Небулы и Кэрол Дэнверс, даже не отдавая себе отчёта в том, что пытается поймать взгляд единственного гостя, способного его понять. Вот только для Стивена Стрэнджа его внимание незамеченным не прошло.

После тостов, шуток и рассказов, и даже после импровизированного салюта из чародейских бабочек, Стивен Стрэндж многозначительно посмотрел на Тони и отошёл к раскидистому дереву у озера. Перекинувшись парой фраз с остальными, Тони присоединился к колдуну.

— Ты хотел мне что-то сказать? — ровным тоном полюбопытствовал Стивен, глядя на тёмное озеро.

— Скорее спросить, — уточнил Тони. — Док, тебе когда-нибудь доводилось чувствовать себя богом?

— Это чувство испытывал каждый, кто держал в руках Камни Бесконечности.

— Ясно.

Можно было вспомнить, что шесть Камней делали богом любого, кому хватило сил их удержать, и да, то ощущение силы и возможности стереть мир одним щелчком Тони при всём своём желании не сумел бы забыть...

Но было кое-что ещё. Более тонкое, менее уловимое, но сильное. Слишком сильное, чтобы игнорировать.

— Ты никогда не чувствовал себя лишним? — быстро, чтобы не передумать, спросил Тони. — Не видел эту… дистанцию: ты и они? Все они, м-м?

Стивен повернул голову. Спокойный, даже невозмутимый — как на иллюстрациях в книжках о восточных мудрецах, и — на короткий миг — Тони разглядел в его глазах те самые неземные, космические звёзды.

— Тони, я живу так уже восемь лет, — его черты лица смягчились. — Привыкнешь и ты.

Провожая взглядом уходящих через портал колдунов, Тони думал о том, что, пожалуй, и правда придётся привыкать.

**3**  
_В тёмном небе кометы светятся,  
Космонавтам такое нравится._  
Он попытался.

Правда, попытался: поднял свои только задуманные, но несделанные проекты — к ним за десять прошлых дней было лень даже прикасаться; поучаствовал в нескольких ток-шоу и посетил пару крупных встреч. Записал видео для Ю-туба с благодарностью за добрые слова и подарки и набросал код для ПЯТНИЦЫ, чтобы она сделала озвучку его голосом на всех существующих языках.

Он научился улыбаться чуть менее натянуто и проявлять интерес к происходящему вокруг, пустил Питера Паркера в свою мастерскую вместе с Морган и пытался на расстоянии и без вопросов разобраться, что именно эти двое творят.

Он почти поверил, что сможет по-настоящему привыкнуть к нормальной жизни в мире победивших супергероев, сколь бы безнадёжно унылой эта перспектива ни казалась, когда, приехав по приглашению Ника Фьюри в одну из его штаб-квартир, вдруг услышал его разговор с Кэрол Дэнверс о колонизации новой планеты для расы Крии и увидел на мониторе тот самый пейзаж из своего сна с золотистыми пузырями на фоне угольно-чёрных камней и сиреневых небес.

За руку выходящую Кэрол он схватил почти автоматически.

— На пару секунд, космокэп. Что за картинку вы там обсуждали? Это реальная планета?

— Да, хотя очень мелкая, — с улыбкой пожала плечами Кэрол. — Правда, на ней есть редкий минерал, который используют как топливо в космических полётах, так что на неё претендуют целых пять рас.

— Далеко от Земли?

— Месяцев пять на земной технике, — Кэрол выдержала паузу и хитро прищурилась: — Координаты нужны?

— Скинь в СМС.

— Старк! — недовольно вмешался Фьюри. — Нужно поговорить.

— Иди, — Кэрол понятливо кивнула Тони и дружески похлопала его по плечу. Тони ответил тем же, одновременно пытаясь прекратить мысленно орать.

Сны — не просто сны.

Космос совершенно удивителен.

Оно существует! То, что не давало ему покоя, в самом деле, где-то есть!

**4**   
_Жизнь на Марсе, смерть на Юпитере,  
На Луне есть лунные кратеры._

  
Чем старше человек становится — тем сильнее сужается круг доступных ему безумных затей. Сорваться в экспедицию почти на год после годового же отсутствия было чересчур смело даже по меркам Тони Старка, потому он попытался задвинуть эту идею в самый дальний уголок сознания и сосредоточиться на насущных вещах.

Больше работы, больше общения, больше участия в делах других людей — держать лицо ему было не привыкать даже на краю смерти, а тут напротив — вполне себе живой. Чего желать-то?..

Не учёл Тони только одного: его слишком хорошо знала Пеппер. И после очередного шумного вечера, загнав спать и Морган, и часто гостившего в доме Старков Питера Паркера, Пеппер присоединилась к Тони на диванчике перед камином и осторожно взяла за руку.

— Тебя что-то тревожит все эти дни.

— Не тревожит. Нет. Скорее… — Тони с сомнением посмотрел на жену, но выработанная за пять лет семейной жизни привычка к откровенности всё же взяла своё: — Это просто мысли о том, что могло бы быть.

— Стивен сказал, что ты чувствуешь себя лишним.

— Это уже прошло, — тут же ответил Тони и нахмурился: — Стивен?

— Тони, когда ты не в порядке, это заметно не только мне, — мягко произнесла Пеппер. — И мы все беспокоимся, потому что не знаем, чем тебе помочь.

— Ничем. Это… то, с чем я смогу справиться, Пеп.

— Тогда скажи, о чём ты мечтаешь. Как насчёт поделиться?

Тони невольно улыбнулся. Погладил Пеппер по руке и поцеловал её. Затем отпустил и повернул голову к камину.

— Все дни с моего возвращения сюда мне снится один и тот же космический пейзаж. Он… он невероятен, и я недавно узнал, что это реально существующее место.

Ему показалось, что отблесках огня промелькнули те самые золотистые сферы.

— Как долго туда лететь? — негромко уточнила Пеппер.

— Экспедиция туда и обратно займёт около года. С учетом нашего уровня техники и… Неважно, — Тони потряс головой. — Всё равно никто никуда не собирается, это пустые разговоры.

Он встал. Подошёл к столу с бутылкой с витаминизированным фруктовым напитком и плеснул в стакан, в сотый раз мысленно напомнив себе жить здесь и сегодняшним днём.

Пеппер подала голос, когда он уже допил:

— Тони, ответь мне только на один вопрос: ты хочешь отправиться туда сам, или мы с Морган летим с тобой?

От удивления он застыл. Потом оглянулся.

— Морган?

— Уверена, если ты возьмёшься проектировать корабль для дальних путешествий, с системой безопасности там будет полный порядок.

— На год?

— Придётся оставить инструкции на время отсутствия, но да, я уверена, твоя ПЯТНИЦА со всем справится, — Пеппер тоже встала с дивана. — Весь вопрос в том, желаешь ли ты, чтобы мы тебя сопровождали, или тебе нужно полететь туда самому. И мы… — подойдя к Тони вплотную, Пеппер ободряюще улыбнулась. — Мы примем любой вариант.

Эмоций по поводу услышанного у Тони возникло слишком много. Наскоро поставив стакан и принявшись целовать жену, он испытал горячую признательность и почувствовал, как что-то ледяное, затвердевшее со дня возвращения, начинает раскалываться и таять в груди.

Его хватило лишь на то, чтобы в первую же вынужденную паузу ради вдоха шепнуть Пеппер:

— Само собой вы летите со мной.

**5**  
_За звезду полжизни, за Луну свободу._  
Я целую небо…

  
Космическая экспедиция под предводительством капитана Старка получилась более массовой и шумной, чем Тони представлял себе в самых смелых мечтах. На корабль записались практически все Мстители с семьями и друзьями и с нездоровым энтузиазмом принялись носить каждый свою форму, питаться космической пищей и по вечерам (по земному времени) дружно смотреть Стартрек.

Со временем Тони привык к урагану из Морган, Питера, друзей Питера, детей Бартона и дочки Скотта Лэнга, сметающему всё на своём пути и проводящему смелые эксперименты со всякими инопланетными образцами. Привык к долгим беседам с колдунами Стивеном и Вонгом о мистических делах и коротким появлениям кэпа Марвел (от её предложений увеличить скорость корабля неизменно отказывался, потому что это читерство и фу). Ему нравилось видеть счастливые влюбленные пары — Скотта и Хоуп, Хэппи и Мэй, Клинта и Лору — и обнимать свою Пеппер: жену капитана беспрекословно слушались все.

Вечером перед прибытием к той самой Сиреневой галактике Тони привычно обошёл свой корабль, пожелал спокойной ночи взрослым, смерил подозрительным взглядом собравшихся в одной каюте у Морган детей.

— Мы пишем фанфик, капитан Старк! — бойко сообщил младший из Бартонов — Натаниэль.

— Да, о космических путешествиях, — поддержала его сестра Лайла, пока Морган с Питером постарались как можно более незаметно повернуть к себе экран и состроили чересчур невинные лица.

— Космос — это интересно, — внесла вклад в общий разговор Кэсси Лэнг. — Чтобы о нём писать.

— Очень, — синхронно покивали Нэд и Бэтти.

— Ну да, особенно когда речь идёт о тентак… — договорить ЭмДжей не дали сразу четверо: вмиг прыжком оказавшийся рядом Питер, Бэтти, Кэсси и Лайла. — Мпфх.

Степень подозрительности Тони достигла высшей отметки, он внимательно осмотрел детско-подростковую живописную композицию и задержал взгляд на дочери.

— Мне послышалось, или сейчас было сказано «тента…».

— Послышалось, пап! — глядя максимально честными глазами, тут же ответила Морган.

— ЭмДжей вообще не то имела в виду, — поддержал её Питер, всё так же закрывая рот насупившейся ЭмДжей.

— Стали бы мы писать про вас, тентакли и доктора Стрэнджа, — ляпнул Купер, за что тут же получил подзатыльник от сестры.

— В смысле про это и так много написано другими, — скороговоркой попытался помочь ему Нэд. — Зачем ещё нам? — и нервно засмеялся.

Вслед за ним так же нервно и неестественно засмеялись другие. Получилось жутко. Впрочем, тишина после этого смеха оказалась ещё хуже: взгляды всех присутствующих скрестились на Тони, который с сомнением покосился на дочку — та сложила ладошки в умоляющем жесте, и обратился к Питеру:

— Отпусти-ка свою подружку, Паучок, и скажи мне, глядя в глаза: мне стоит знакомиться с вашим коллективным творчеством?

ЭмДжей Питер отпустил.

— В этом точно нет необходимости, капитан Старк.

— ПЯТНИЦА?

— Это лишнее, босс. Фанфикшен представляет собой выражение фантазий авторов без какого-либо вреда для вас и других участников произведений, — бодро отозвалась та.

— Спасибо, ПЯТНИЦА, — благодарно шепнула Морган.

— Ну ладно, творите, — принял решение Тони и вышел из каюты, бросив на ходу: — Но никаких НЦ-21!

— Что?! Он разбирается?! — уже за спиной воскликнул Нэд.

— Чего ты хотел? — скептически откликнулась ЭмДжей. — Это же Тони Старк.

* * *

На тускло-сиреневом небе мерцали маленькие белые звездочки. С поверхности густо-золотого озера поднимались такие же золотистые пузыри и плавно устремлялись ввысь, слипаясь в более крупные сферы и наоборот, распадаясь на множество мелких. На фоне чёрных камней и скал их танец выглядел завораживающе волшебно.

Протянув руку, чтобы коснуться одного из пузырей, Тони ощутил его упругую поверхность, но только в отличие от надоедливых снов, здесь не спешил меркнуть свет, отчего хотелось не просто смеяться, а хохотать.

Но даже смеясь до слёз, испытывая облегчение от свалившегося с души гигантского булыжника, Тони не пропустил шаги приблизившегося Стивена и радостно взглянул на него.

— Я вижу, ты доволен своим полётом, Тони.

— О, да. Именно сюда я хотел попасть, док, — он выдержал паузу. — Получилось.

— …Осознать, что быть для себя богом тебе под силу и без Камней?

Тони не ответил. Только улыбнулся — ещё шире, в очередной раз поразившись тому, насколько точно формулирует все важные штуки этот умник в плюшевом красном Плаще. Словно видит насквозь — хотя, возможно, это просто общая черта для всех чересчур умных людей.

И жестом предложил сесть на один из крупных угольно-чёрных камней.

Пузыри над космическим озером начали менять цвет с золотистого на такой же блестящий розовый. Засмотревшись на них, Тони не заметил, как задремал, а когда спохватился — не свалился с камня лишь благодаря крепкой хватке Стивена.

— Всё хорошо, Тони. Какой бы кошмар тебе ни приснился, этого не случится.

— Не в этом дело, док. — Тони с силой протёр ладонью лицо, испытывая растущий азарт. — Я увидел планету! Незнакомую мне планету с феноменальным водопадом из фиолетовых звёзд. Надо срочно связаться с кэпом Марвел и спросить, где её искать!

_Конец_


End file.
